


Subdue to Catastrophe

by CaptainShananigans



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 08:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainShananigans/pseuds/CaptainShananigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In his Human form he was known as Yuriko or the very first Wizard Saint. His magic was originally take over and his ability to use it was incredible, so incredible he gained the title of the first Wizard Saint, but even so, others began to rival him. Leading the title of Wizard Saint into the Ten Wizard Saints, stripping him of his spot at the top."</p><p>*Will update once a week/once every other week :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subdue to Catastrophe

* * *

Lucy clanked her glass together with her fellow guild members. They were louder than usual since today had finally arrived. Mira had taken initiative to plan a surprise party for her while she had been out on a lone mission. Five years in Fairy Tail and it was their loved Celestial Mages birthday. Cana raised her glass enthusiastically before tossing it down in one gulp. Lucy guzzled the liquid down in unison, warmth tickling the back of her throat.

 _I think that was my 5th one_. Lucy laughed at how flustered and great she felt, _Perhaps I should do this more often._ Fairy Tail's birthday princess hadn't ever sat down to drink with her guild mates. During any times there were festivities she had been the one to make sure everyone got home okay and that never bothered her. Rather be safe than sorry.

Loki had even joined in on the festivities along with Aries. Since Loki had helped the Blonde Mage train and practice on how to control, conserve, and on rare occasions even consume magic, she could summon more than one spirit simultaneously and actually felt like a good asset to the team. Her team. The Strongest Team in Fairy Tail.

When the four of them, plus Happy, first teamed up it was only a rumor that they were actually deserving of the "Strongest team" title, but after countless missions and countless world savings, Master Makarov deemed them worthy to actually wear the title. News quickly spread throughout Fiore and then leaked onto neighboring lands and finally reached the magic council. It first started an uproar with other guilds, but that fire was doused quickly. Erza, Gray, Happy, Natsu, and Lucy held that title with pride everywhere they went.

Lucy scanned the bar looking for a glimpse of salmon pink hair.

"Looking for someone, sweetheart?" Mira's smile always reassured Lucy that even if she couldn't find him, it would be okay. It never failed to amaze Lucy Mira's ability to reflect her soft heart and smile vocally or what it could do for a distressed soul.

"No Mira, just enjoying the scene." Lucy grinned drunkenly at the beautiful silver haired Mage, kinda feeling bad for lying. _Hey, I'm only half looking for someone, so technically I didn't lie to her._ She felt triumphant in her tipsy train of thought. _But.. Where is he.._

As though he could read her mind the salmon pink haired Dragon slayer bounded up to her with Lisanna in tow.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUCY!" Natsu squeezed Lucy with a giant hug that felt like it was going to be the death of her. For one of two reasons; he was squeezing too hard and heat radiated off of him when he hugged her cut her breath short especially in their drunken stopper. Heat upon heat was NOT an ideal combo. Lisanna mimicked his gesture, after which linking arms with Natsu.

The birthday girl's mind fizzled for a second not quite sure how she felt about what she just witnessed, but she continued to keep a dazed smile on her face. It was probably all the alcohol she had that was causing her to feel heated up, but the moment after Natsu had started talking with Mira about something she couldn't comprehend, she caught Lisanna snuggle closer to Natsu's body. Lucy slowly felt her mood start to swing and knew it was time to leave her own birthday party.

"Hey Lucy, I got somethi—"Before the sentence left his mouth, Natsu noticed Lucy bidding farewells to her fellow guild members while slipping on her scarf and heavy jacket. _No, Don't leave yet!_ He had to give her something, her gift. A gift that he had searched far and wide for knowing it would make her happy. He started to sneak away noticing Lisanna was in deep conversation with Mira, Elfman, Master Makarov, and Laxus, but each time he'd get a certain distance away, someone would stop him to drink with him. By the time he reached the door, Lucy was nowhere in sight. The dragon slayer dropped his hands to his side sighing, _oh_ _Lucy_ _…_

* * *

Stepping into the open snowy air left her feeling a tad better. The cool air as she inhaled tickled her lungs and warmed her nostrils when she exhaled. The clouds that emanated from her mouth rose to greet the low hanging full moon. Snuggling her chin farther into her scarf and jacket, Lucy stepped onto the ledge running parallel and looming over Magnolia river.

 _I wish I could've just hugged him forever. It was so nice_ _…_ Lucy's thoughts trailed back to Natsu a lot more than usual. A year ago she had finally accepted that what she felt for Natsu was love. Not just some small love that would go away or change over time, but a love that wanted to burn forever. He was just about the best thing to happen to her this night 5 years ago when they were running away from the Military force of Hargeon. He had saved her from a treacherous slave trader who claimed to be in Fairy Tail. Slandering Natsu's guild and name, he took his anger out on the slave traders after which brought Lucy to Magnolia where Master Makarov accepted her into his family of Fairies.

Even after being accepted into this lovely family, she only convinced herself that Natsu and her were nothing more than friends.

until Edolas.

His dedication to his friends, the way he was determined to constantly protect them, his strength, his will, and his partnership with her. She valued their partnership more then she ever thought, but when she witnessed his anger when he saw the huge Lacrima in Royal Cities market place and heard what the king wanted to do with it, she had wrapped her arms around him to calm him down. She loved the feeling of hugging him like that and not letting go. He had tried to go, tried to snap, but something stopped him. SHE had stopped him and knew that they needed each other. Finally, When that entire segment was over she opened up her eyes to the Dragon Slayer and saw something in him that finally got herself to accept that it was love and that something was going to help her actually confess to him, but it was already too late because Lisanna was back from the dead.

Thinking about Lisanna and Natsu tonight really made her skin boil with jealousy. Never once did Lucy have a problem with Lisanna they naturally got along splendidly. Knowing that Natsu wouldn't catch on to the Celestial Mages feelings she hid them when she noticed Lisanna taking a big liking to Natsu. After all she was here first and whose business was it to butt into the middle of something that had taken off so long ago? Not Lucy.

But tonight was different, tonight was her night.

Her Birthday.

Her five years.

And Lucy finally wanted Natsu to know how she felt, but seeing Lisanna attach to Natsu like that made her feel like a terrible friend for even thinking about taking Natsu away.

So she walked away.

Along the way home her buzz was settling in even more, _must have been those last 3 I took. Damn._

Lucy's vision became a little hazy and decided she was just going to nap, but only until morning when she was okay. Not realizing where she was, the blonde mage crouched down forgetting that she was on the rail of the river and started to fall.

 _I'll just lay down for a bit_ _…_ She closed her eyes and felt the intoxication completely subdue her consciousness.

It was odd because she seemed to have fallen forever until she finally hit ground or so she thought. In a split second her eyes snapped open from the impact of the blistering cold river surface. She'd never felt anything so cold until it started seeping into her clothes.

Trying to regain her strength to swim, the alcohol refused to let her. As Lucy continued to sink from all the layers, she felt a heavy pressure on her head forcing bubbles to escape instead of a yell. Before passing out from lack of oxygen and pain, she thought you glimpsed a shadow reaching for her.

* * *

"Lucy..."

His voice sounded so far away. _Why can't I speak? Natsu? My lips wont move._

"Lucy, are you okay?"

Lucy managed to mumble something along the lines of *What are you doing in my room, but from the sound of his sigh of relief and tinge of laughter, it didn't come out as smooth as she thought. Regaining full consciousness took what felt like minutes until her body registered a heat source pressed against her. The fire dragon was cradled next to Lucy, shirtless, for maximum heat exposure. His left arm rested underneath the nape of her neck to keep her body cocooned to the groove of his body while his right hand kept fixing a warm towel nesting atop her forehead.

"What happened? I ran as fast as I could when I heard the splash." Concern Lucy had recently started to catch on to dripped off every word. Before talking she had to lick her chapped lips... and her throat! Goodness gracious her throat burned like coals.

"water..." One eye lid popped open allowing her to somewhat see Natsu as he reached for water on her nightstand. The liquid felt fantastic as it washed all the burning sensation away. Taking a slight breath and opening her other eye, she sat up and glanced around.

Her room. But how did she get here? And why was she in Pajamas... OH MY GOD.

Lucy opened her mouth as wide as her eyes as if to freak out, "Hold up!" He placed a finger against her lips, "Virgo changed you. When you left the guild, I hadn't got to give you your gift so I followed you. It took a while to catch up, but as I did you just fell into the water." Natsu scratched his head and looked up remembering what he saw, "I pulled you out and ran you here. Nasty shakes you had, but Virgo sensed you needed help. Loki showed up, but was too fucking intoxicated to handle shit." The flames in his eyes grew from the anger towards the leader of her Zodiac keys. Loki should have known better than to get toasted like that just incase something happened. And look what _did_ happen. _  
_

"So, Virgo and I took care of you." He awkwardly laughed to himself not sure whether he had been funny or not. The worry that filled his words were clearly seen in his eyes and melted onto his expression. Seeing this side of Natsu was a reminder to why she fell for him. She still felt slightly intoxicated, but she wanted him to know. Now, more than ever.

"Hey, Nat-"

"Oh! Yeah!" He jumped off the bed interrupting, unbeknownst to him, the most important secret she wanted to share. The spiky haired mage walked over to the kitchen counter, reached behind a wall, and pulled out a flower pot housing a baby sunflower. Its petals were a beautiful sunshine gold with the head of the sunflower(the center) shining of a deep metallic brown that faded to gold where the head and petals met, "I remember you made mention about having a sunflower that you grew with your mom. It wasn't easy to find at all." He was so cute when he was frustrated, getting all flustered and annoyed thinking about the memory. "It was extremely difficult to find this time of year. So you better take care of it, ya hear?" Nothing could describe this. Nothing.

Except Perfection.

As Lucy went to stand and reach for his gift, Natsu raced to her side pushing on her shoulders back onto the bed, "I got this," he replied placing the sunflower on the coffee table so that it could be moved onto her windowsill when the sun came up. Sitting upright, Lucy extended her arm to grab onto his wrist to hoist herself to her feet. Instinctively salamander placed one hand gently on the hollow of her back to steady her, "Are you sure you're okay to be standing?"

Nodding the Celestial mage leaned into him, wrapping her arms all the way around his back while snuggling her cheek against his warm bicep. She could feel his chest tighten holding in a large breath of air before releasing it and melting into her hugging back. _Just stay like this forever... please._

It seemed like hours until Natsu broke the silence, "Hey Lucy, I'm sorry to do this to you, but Mira asked me to help her back at the guild with something." Dreading him pushing away, Lucy stepped back first dropping onto her bed. _Of course you do... you'd do anything to help your family._ "I promise I'll be back, okay and while I'm gone, don't move around too much, stay under the covers, and don't hesitate to call me if you feel worse. Okay?" Holding onto Lucy's shoulders his grip tightened a bit before heading for the door, "I'll see you soon."

Watching him leave through the front door was an odd sight to comprehend. Normally he would jump out the window or crash through a door, but to watch him walk out the door... Man, alcohol definitely had a terrible effect on assessing an emotional situation properly. Before rolling over into bed, the small sunflower gleamed in the moonlight creeping through the window. Natsu's cheeky grin flashed through her memory which caused her to yanked the covers up and over her head.

Feeling feverish reminded her that normally Natsu would be laying with her right now. Keeping her warm, but something told her that tonight was her night to cry, cry for something she wasn't even sure the tears were for, and be better by the morning. _Happy birthday to me.._

**Author's Note:**

> I am also in the process of having three different endings play out in my mind. I would love to hear what my readers think. Happy, Sad, or in-between. Just message me one of those three words so that way I can tally it up when the chapter comes to! :3


End file.
